Aesacus, priest of Troy
by Guylene
Summary: Aesacus' life as a priest of Hermes and Trojan history from his point of view. Rated M for later chapters. (PLEASE,I would really appreciated if you reviewed chapters 7 and 8 ) )
1. Hermes

The sea in fron of Stenilo is wonderful, all the shades of blue and green melting into it, the rocks and the lush vegetation providing quite a setting for someone who likes to tell stories to others. And I like very much to tell stories, even if most of the time I can't just get to end of a story because a new one pops into my mind; at least now I can say that's because of my old age even if that's a complete lie since I've always been like that. This is one of the reasons why you'll have to be patient with me.

The most important thing in my life has been my bond with Hermes.

I was eleven when Hermes first came to me.

One summer night I was unusually restless and I lied in my bed and looked at the stars out of my window trying to fall asleep when I heard someone moving in the dark.

"Who's there?" I asked out loud, sitting on the bed.

"Hello, Aesacus!" exclaimed a young man, emerging from nowhere. He was the most beautiful being I'd ever seen and he seemed to glow. He was clad in a blue coat and the Caduceus hung from his belt, so I had no doubt about his identity. He was smiling kindly at me and his turquoise eyes sparkled.

Uncertain, I stood, murmuring: "Sir…" and then I couldn't utter a word and I merely looked at him in awe. Hermes, of all the gods, had always held a special place in my heart and sometimes I fantasized about being his priest. He was exactly like I expected him to be, mischevious but sweet.

"If you want to look at the stars, you'd better climb on the city walls, come on" he suggested.

"But my family…"

"We won't wake them up, don't worry." He reassured me. With another smile, he got out of my room and I followed him.

He took my hand and we walked together silently till we reached the walls; once we climbed up he left my hand and sat in front of me, crossing his legs. He told me many stories about the stars and the constellations and soon I felt like I had known him from years, even if I hadn't uttered a single word since we had left my room.

At some point he started asking me questions about the stars and I, being the son of a sailor, answered confidently. He kept questioning me until I noticed that I was speaking from quite a time. I immediately went silent and looked at him, blushing.

He laughed: "Now, so you _can_ actually speak! I thought that maybe some god had got your tongue!" and I laughed as well, in spite of myself.

I couldn't understand why on earth a god had come to visit me in the middle of the night, bothering to bring me on the walls, tell me stories, reassure me. Of course I couldn't bring myself to ask him even if he looked so friendly and easy-going.

We were on the walls from quite a time when Hermes regarded me seriously and said: "Aesacus, there is something I would ask from you. Beware, I don't want you to give me an answer now and I don't want to hurt you if you say no" I looked at him expectantly.

"I wish you to become my priest" he told me.

"Oh, yes, sir!" I answered happily "I've always wanted to!" I wouldn't have imagined, though, that Hermes himself could come and ask that of me and I must say that the thought still makes me _gloat_.

He smiled to me: "I'm glad to hear that but there's still another thing you need to know before accepting. I use to form a sort of bond with my priests, so that I'll be able to perceive your deepest feelings and emotions and you'll be able to perceive mine. And of course, we'll be able to communicate through this bond. Are you sure that you want such a bond wit another person?"

With anyone else I would have hesitated greatly. But this was Hermes – I _knew_ that I wanted to be bond to him.

"Yes, sir. I am sure".

"Better then! You will enter my temple as soon as possible" he declared.

But something bothered me. I must say that I was quite the shy guy at the time. "Sir…"

"Yes?"

"Are you sure that I will be good enough?" I whispered. I barely knew Hermes but I dreaded to disappoint him.

"Of course I am, my dear. I do certainly not take this decisions lightly" he replied softly, putting his hand on my shoulder.

With that, he escorted me back to my home and disappeared.

-o- -o- -o-

I had to ask my parents' permission to enter Hermes' temple and I did so when my father came back from Nauplia. My father was a Cretan merchant and he spent the most part of the time at sea, while my mother was Trojan and slightly older than he was. I had also a brother, Cnydius; he was older than me and helped my father in his work.

I decided not to tell my parents about Hermes' visit because I feared I would not be believed, so I only said I wished to become a priest of his. Being a successful merchant, my father was very devoted and grateful to Hermes and was happy with my decision, as I had expected.

Late that evening my mother went to kiss me goodnight and asked softly: "When did you decide to become a priest, little one?"

"I made my decision some days ago but I've thought about it for quite a time" I answered.

"Are you certain about your decision, my son?" she asked seriously.

"Yes, very much so, mother. Does my decision upset you?"

"Not at all, Aesacus!" she said smiling "I just want you to understand that the path you wish to follow is not an easy one and it mustn't be taken lightly. But if you're sure about it, I'm happy and I believe you will accomplish"

"Thank you, mother." She then kissed my forehead and left my room.

-o- -o- -o-

After three days I entered Hermes' temple in Troy. The high priestess, Stamathia, was petite and white-haired and welcomed me warmly and I immediately felt at home. The temple was next to the market-square and somehow old and run-down, but I instantly loved it. It would've been my house for almost seventy years.

As soon as my parents left Stamathia and I went to sit next to the altar. She looked at me, studying my face, and asked "He called you, didn't he?"

"Yes." I said simply. She made no comment and she didn't question me further but I could tell she believed me. Probably she'd undergone the same experience when she was younger.

From that day on, I lived in the temple. I learnt how to perform the rituals, how to make sacrifices and how to appropriately pray and sing to the Lord of the temple.

When I entered the temple Hermes also formed his bond with me. It's really difficult –and actually impossible- to explain what it feels like to have such a bond. Let's just say that from that moment I felt in my mind, just beside my usual self, something tough but sweet and playful and shy that was just _Hermes_, I don't know another way to describe it.

At the age of sixteen, I was consacrated to him.


	2. Priest

**Chapter two – Priest**

Before the consaecration the novices had to endure a month of intangibility; this means that for a month we were not allowed to touch anyone – human or animal, not even to kill an insect – for any reason. If the novice succeeded, he or she could be consecrated; the first person who was allowed to touch the novice was the priest who performed this ritual, which meant that from that moment on you belonged to the Lord of your temple on. This period was the most difficult part of my novitiate; at the end I was litterally craving for a human touch but when Stamathia touched me and allowed me to wear my white priestly habit and my blue band I felt happier than ever.

At the temple we dealt with four things: fertility, dreams, trade and travel. Troy's market was really big and merchants came from the Hittite empire and from Greece but even from Egypt and Crete. This travellers usually offered a sacrifice to Hermes to ask him to keep an eye on their business or to thank him for their success, so we were really busy, being only in two. This was intriguing as it gave me the occasion to learn new languages and stories that I later taught to my students.

I also learnt to interpret dreams and believe me, that was very difficult at the beginning, until Hermes explained me something that helped me cope with that.

"Some dreams come from the gods, Aesacus" he told me "but some of them don't and they need to be interpreted."

"And how can I tell whether a dream is sent by the Gods or not, Sir?"

He smiled: "We use to appear in those dreams or to leave our symbols. You will gradually learn all of them"

"And how will I be able to interpret the other dreams?"

"The dream often reflects a fear or a wish that you are not aware of. That you don't want to admit even to yourself, let alone to others. For this reason, people are often reticent to talk abou this and your duty is to make them talk. To make them cope with their wishes and fears. This is not an easy task, Aesacus, it's probably your most difficult task , but I believe you'll perform it very well"

Hermes often went to visit me and he told me story and taught me lessons: many times I thought that he was just telling me a story and later realized that he had given me an advice instead and I loved it.

Slowly, I asked: "So, when I dream that I have to perform a ritual in front of the whole city and that I make a mess…"

"It means that you should learn to calm down…" he answered me with a gentle laugh "There is no reason why you should make a mess, my dear."

We went on talking about dreams for some time, then he had to leave.

Before leaving he turned to me and said cheerfully "Aesacus, as for your dream about you making a mess…"

"Yes, sir?"

"Maybe that's a premonition!" he finished with a wicked smile. Noticing my terrified expression, he quickly added: "Aesacus, I am _joking_! Don't be so shy, man!" and with another smile he disappeared in the night.

We also had to perform fertility rituals (for humans and animals only, not for earth and plants, that was Demeter's business) and to assess the fertility of people who asked us to. We were also known to cure impotence but believe me, many times the thought of having a god "watching your back" was more effective than anything else and this had nothing to do with us or with Hermes even if he actually was the god of fertility.

As Hermes was also considered an arbiter, sometimes we were consulted to settle arguments, from the silly ones to the most important ones. This has always been my favourite task and the one I was most skilled at. At first this task was only performed by Stamathia, the high priestess, because I was really too young for that, but as soon as I reached twenty years Stamathia said "You can do this better than me, so it's you who should take care of this."

I've always liked the feeling of helping people talk with each other and trying to understand each other: for the most part I didn't actually give advices but I just let people talk and they eventually saw the best by themselves. I think this has helped me developing a deep understanding of people's emotions and thoughts.

The most important event of my many years of priesthood, however, is my friendship with Hermes. At first he was a bit unsettling and even if he tried his best to put me at ease I was too much in awe of him to speak freely. But he was so gentle and easy-going that I quickly learnt to trust him and to open up with him. No matter what, I knew I could have told him anything, ask him every advice I wanted. I rarely sought his advice actually, but when it happened I was never disappointed in him. And we also had (and still have) a sort of camaraderie; we make fun of each other and then decide who is the winner of our verbal banter. I know this sound disrespectful, but Hermes is like this: he doesn't like to keep his priests at a distance and only requires loyalty. And as for this I can say that I am and will always be devoted to him.

-o- -o-

My years in the temple went on quietly. I sometimes believed to be unworthy but I never regretted my decision to become Hermes' priest, not even for a second. Stamathia was a confident yet kind woman and she was a good teacher too.

When I was about thirty, one evening she went to my bedroom while I was about to go to sleep: it was most unsual for her to visit me in the evening unless she had something important to tell me.

"I must tell you something that won't please you" she told me sitting on my bed.

"Well… go on." I told her, worried. In the previous months she had gotten slightly thinner and paler and I thought I knew what she was going to tell me.

"My life is coming to an end… but I believe you already know that." She told me quietly, with a soft smile.

Deep down I knew it but I was too shocked to speak up nonetheless.

"Oh, come on, don't look at me like that! I'm quite old, it's time!" she almost laughed.

"I'm sorry" I murmured.

"You shouldn't be. Listen, soon you'll have to deal with the temple by yourself. I hope sometime Hermes will find you some aid." Actually Hermes didn't find another priest and only years later I would've understood the reason why.

"I think you'll do very well even without me." She went on "You will be the high-priest and you really should wear your priestly habit instead of that _civilian_ clothes of yours!" she added disapprovingly. Indeed I used to wear only my sacred cloak on a normal tunic because the sacred tunic was a very precious one and I feared to spoil it.

"But I'm going to ruin it…" I protested feebly.

"Then get less clumsy!" she barked, and I had to laugh despite the situation.

"Very well, I'll wear my sacred habit."

"You bet you will or I'll tell Hermes to have your _guts_!"

"I will miss you." I said quickly. I couldn't keep myself.

"We'll met again someday, my dear. Now I need my beauty sleep – like it was actually useful!" she muttered leaving my room and I have to laugh again. I couldn't help but crying a little before falling asleep, though.

The next morning she didn't wake up.

I put her ashes in the temple's orchard, where she wanted them to rest, then wore the sacred habit as she had told me and become the high-priest.


	3. Laxani

**Chapter three - Laxani**

_Author's Note: Syknus' story is an homage to Edgar Lee Masters because I love him._

I noticed that I haven't spoken about Laxani yet; he was one of my best friends and he had a great amount of importance in my life. He was slightly older than me, being born in spring while I was born the next autumn. Plus, we lived in the same neighborhood so we were always together.

His father was a palace scribe and he helped me improve with Trojan writing while my father helped Laxani with arithmetic.

We used to go to the temple together, to play together and most of all to argue all of the time: he grumbled about almost everything (including my habits) and I made fun of almost everything (including _his_ habits); we cared for each other, though, and we never came to blows.

Sadly, Laxani's father died of a stroke when we were only eight years old and his younger brother, Syknus, was about two years old. Laxani's father had never enjoyed a good and Syknus had the same problem: he was very intelligent and kind but his heart was weak ad he couldn't even go for a walk without getting tired so he often needed someone to help him. Laxani had always been a bit of a sulker but these sad events made him grumpier than before; nevertheless, he was a good and caring man and I couldn't have desired a better friend.

-O- -O- -O-

When we were twelve, Laxani confessed me that Apollo had required him as a priest.

"I don't know what to do." He told me that afternoon, I remember that conversation very well.

"Do you wish to join his temple?"

"I would like to. But I have to take care of my mother and my brother because Syknus will never be able to work, you know."

I tried to put myself in his shoes: how would have I felt if I couldn't have joined Hermes' temple? The very thought made me sad.

"You once told me that your father left some money to your family." I stated cautiously. It's never nice to question someone else about money.

"Yes, he did. But that's not enough for a lifetime." He stated helplessly.

I didn't know what to say to him.

"Let's think about that, maybe I'll come up with an idea. Anyway, if Apollo has requested you to be his priest he's probably thought about your family as well." I said to cheer him up.

When Hermes visited me the next time I sought his advice.

"Why don't you ask your parents, Aesacus?"

"You mean… I should ask my parents to host them?"

"Yes. It would be a pity if poor Laxani refused to become a priest because… you see, Syknus and his mother are not meant to live for a long time" he finished in a sad voice.

I lowered my eyes, perturbed, because I felt as if Laxani's family was my second one.

"Moreover, now that you're away and your father and brother are always at sea your mother is all alone. She would probably be happy to have some company."

I decided to follow Hermes' advice but I didn't feel like telling Laxani about what my lord had revealed, it would 've been useless and painful to him. So Syknus and his mother went to live at my parents' house and inherited my own room (including those damn frogs that visited me almost every night since our house was next to the river). About six years later, Laxani's mother died as well; in the meantime Laxani had been consecrated to Apollo and he seemed to have found happiness and peace of mind in the temple.

OOO

Syknus brings another memory to me; the memory of the first and only punch I socked in my entire life. One day I was walking with Laxani to Apollo's temple; I've been consecrated the previous year while he was enduring his intangibility period. I had to constantly remind myself not to pat his shoulder, not to shake his hand and so forth, but someone else was determined to take advantage from this situation.

As we walked, a voice behind our backs mocked:

"Oh, look, there's Laxani, that weakling's brother!" We turned. The boy who had said so was a poor excuse for a soldier whose name I don't even know and regarded us mockingly because he knew that Laxani couldn't respond without jeopardizing his consecration; I, on the other hand, seemed too skinny and small to be a valuable adversary.

As Laxani started to move towards the soldier, I shouted:

"Laxani, stop that! Let me!"

The boy and his comrades laughed out loud at that but I approached him and punched him on the jaw with my left hand; he collapsed on the ground with a loud moan and I turned and left along with Laxani, without a word. From that moment on I was considered a sort of dreadful boxer; even if that was not true, this reputation was often useful.

OOO

I remember the day of Syknus' death as if it were yesterday even if I was only 23 or so. I was home, visiting my parents; we all were in the house except for Syknus, who was in the orchard, sitting in the sun. At some point we heard a terrified feminine cry and as we got out of the house to see what had happened a young girl came to us, running. She was probably 15 or even younger, with curly black hair which now covered her face, and I recognized her as our neighbors' daughter. –

"What is it?"

"We were kissing… he fainted!" she cried, breaking into sobs.

"Who fainted?"

"S-Syknus!" she stammered.

We ran in the orchard and found Syknus lying on the grass, motionless; his heart probably didn't stand the shock of being kissed.

"I am so sorry… I didn't know he was so ill, or I would have…" the girl kept repeating.

"Don't do this to yourself, my dear. At least his last moments were happy ones, it's not your fault." my mother said. My parents took her to our home to get her something warm to drink, while I stood in the orchard, regarding Syknus' body and wiping a tear from my eye.

I tried to inform Laxani as gently as possible but he wasn't surprised when I brought him this news: Apollo had probably already told him. From that day on, nevertheless, he was more silent and sullen than before and I honestly couldn't blame him at all.

He taught many things to me, most of them involuntarily and he also helped me to grow up; as a young man, I was quite insecure and sometimes self-deprecating and often Hermes had to reassure me while Laxani, despite having a more difficult life and a more demanding service to the god, sustained all of it with his own strength. He had epilepsy and prophetic dreams, as almost every Apollo's priest had, and yet he was always very quiet and in control.

Many years later Laxani predicted that Paris would have led to our destruction; following this prophecy, Priam and Hecuba decided to send Paris on mount Ida, far from Troy. He also predicted that Cassandra would have become a priestess; she spent a night in Apollo's temple as a child because this was customary to the royal children and the following morning Laxani found a sacred snake licking her ears. With this I want to make clear that he was an high-respected priest and even a true prophet.

One evening Cassandra brought me the news he had just died; despite his family's bad health and despite his own epilepsy, he had a really long life and I missed him and still miss him quite a lot.

After that, Cassandra became the high priestess and my best friend as well.


	4. Nyade

One day I was in the temple performing the morning rituals when I heard a gentle feminine voice from the outside:

"Priest?"

Turning, I saw a lovely young lady with curly reddish hair; she stood by the dor, clad in a dark blue cloak, and regarded me shyly.

"Good morning, young lady. May Hermes bless you. Come in." I addressed her. She complied uncertainly.

"Do you wish to offer a sacrifice to the god?"

"Yes, and to ask him a question" she answered, and pulled out a basket containing fruit and vegetables.

"And which is the question, young lady?"

"I think I am sterile" she murmured blushing.

"What is your name? I have never seen you"

"My name is Nyade. My husband has a plot of land near to the south walls."

"And why do you believe that you, and not him, are sterile?"

"He had a child from his previous wife who's now ten years old and he is… clearly my husband's son" she added with another blush, emphasizing the last words.

"I see" I consacrated the offer on the altar and then threw the sacred stones until I got the answer: I would have to sadden her.

"I am very sorry, Nyade, but I must tell you that you are sterile" I told her, trying to use the gentlest of voices. She lowered her gaze and left, saddened, and I didn't see her again for the next two years. A year later, however, a merchant told me that Nyade's husband, Paulis, had died of a fever.

One summer's day, late in the afternoon, I wandered near the south walls to find some medicinal herbs I needed for the temple. I was so focused on my task that I didn't notice Nyade standing in front of me. She was even more beautiful than two years before and furthermore she looked a grown woman now; I think she was about 20 or 21 years.

"Good morning, Aesacus, what brings you here?"

"Good morning, Nyade. Just searching for some medicinal herbs."

"But with this heat you must be burning!" she observed.

"Actually I am, but I'm almost finished, luckily"

"In this case, let me give you some water before you return to the temple. I keep it in a stone jar, it's really fresh." She told me with a smile.

"I don't mean to intrude…" I begun.

"Never mind! You're going to cook yourself if you don't drink something." With that, she took my arm and made me follow her in her house, which was fresh and silent, and she poured me a generous cup of water from the jar.

When I turned to her, I barely had the time to gasp because Nyade quickly pressed her lips on mine and encircled my neck with her arms, pulling me to her. Her mouth was hot, sweet and demanding and I found out I couldn't resist her assault. She collapsed on the floor dragging me with her so that I was lying next to her, then she undid her dress and I watched in awe while her magnificent body was revealed. More quickly than I could even imagine, she undid my tunic as well and grasped my sex, caressing it demandingly.

"I haven't slept with a man since my husband died. I need you. Now." she purred. I felt dizzy, unable to think properly and to restrain myself, the only thing I knew was that Nyade was sterile, so I wouldn't have had to worry about the consequences of my actions. I gave her what she wanted (and honestly I wanted it too), until we both lay exhausted and satisfied on the stone floor. When I was about to leave, Nyade said: "I was taken by your gentleness since that day I went to the temple. There's no other man in Troy I would like to lay with beside you."

I just looked at her, not knowing what to say. Obviously it was the first time I was intimate with a woman.

"Nyade, I am devoted to Hermes. I lost control but I shouldn't have. So thank you for appreciating me but I must put an end to this." I said, not knowing whether she would have perceived my words as harsh. But at while mentioning Hermes I felt guilt stabbing my very soul.

"I know and I'm sorry, Aesacus. I didn't think I would've seen you again, you just happened to come here and I couldn't restrain myself."

With that I left. I met her again only many years later.

OOO

Back at the temple I poured myself a cup of wine and tried to think about what had just happened. Hermes himself had given me permission to "enjoy myself" some years before and I wasn't in love with Nyade at all, so I had no reason to feel guilty. But I did, nevertheless. It would have been hypocritical to deny that it had been a pleasant experience indeed and I still felt like a traitor. I decided the best thing to do was telling Hermes but I also imposed to myself not to visit Nyade anymore.

Some days later Hermes visited me and he immediately percieved my nervousness. "What's up, Aesacus? Is there something on your mind?"

"There's something I must confess to you."

"Well, go on" he said encouragingly.

"I… broke my vow." I whispered, not meeting his eyes.

"Which one?" he asked, unperturbed.

"…uhm… I slept with a woman some days ago"

"Who's she?"

"Nyade. She lives…"

"I know her. Good shot indeed, my dear!" he exclaimed good-naturedly, and I looked up at him.

"Did you like it? And don't _lie_!" he asked me with a wicked smile.

"Yes" I admitted, lowering my eyes.

"Are you really so worried for this?" he sounded incredulous "Are you in love with her, Aesacus?"

"No, not at all" I answered perentorily.

"Then what is the problem? I myself gave you permission to sleep with someone occasionally and this is the first time you break your vow in many years"

"But… it's a betrayal!"

"Are you devoted to me?" he asked quietly, lifting my chin.

"Yes!"

"Are you willing to spend your whole life in my temple without having a family on your own?"

"Yes!"

"Then there's no betrayal, Aesacus. Don't be silly" he stated in a gentle tone.

"And furthermore… my priests should have sex sometimes, how could you pretend to treat impotence and infertility otherwise? And pleasing yourself is not enough!" I had to laugh at that, and Hermes laughed with me.

"Nevertheless, sir… I feel guilty to myself and I do not wish to visit her again"

"You should do what you wish, Aesacus. But remember that if you'll be tempered and cautious I won't have to complain.".

Despite Hermes' words I felt bad for quite a time. From that moment on I forced myself not to break that vow anymore. Sometimes it was so difficult that I didn't think I would've resisted, once I backed up, struggling with myself, when the lady was already in my arms. Of course I kept fantasizing and dreaming about the women who had enticed me the most, there was nothing I could do about that. Sometimes Hermes poked fun on me saying that I was silly but that is.

I've been quite lucky anyway; many gods would have killed for such a betrayal.


	5. Earthquake

**Chapter five – Earthquake**

I remember very well that terrible night when the Gaieochos, the blue-haired, earth-shaker god, sent us the earthquake. It was spring and I had about thirty years. I was about to go to bed when I felt the floor moving under my feet, so I woke the temple's slaves as quickly as possible and then we got out. You must consider that earthquakes were quite frequent in Troy so we knew what to do. With our experience, we became soon aware that this was far worse than the usual earthquakes: the houses, walls and trees screeched and looking up to the citadel I noticed that a part of the royal palace was breaking down.

Finally, after a long time, the earthquake ended. Frightened, I hurried towards my parents' house, hoping to find them alive and thinking that gratefully my brother was at sea; while I was getting there I saw many wrecked houses, people crying and sobbing, and my fear grew even more.

At my left, Ares' temple was completely destroyed, but while running I distinctly heard a young, muffled voice screaming from under the debris. Without even thinking I got there and started moving away the bricks badly scraping my hands in the process until I found a child, perhaps six or seven years old: he was grazed, covered in dirt and frightened but alive and apparently well. In the moonlight I wasn't able to recognize him and there was too much noise to ask him his name. Apart from him, the debris was silent; I took him in my arms because I didn't know whether he was able to walk and headed to my parents.

Luckily, they were safe and the house was undamaged while a part of the orchard was wrecked. My mother stood at the doorstep while my father was helping one of our neighbours removing the debris.

"Aesacus!" my mother cried, hugging me "You're alive, thank the Gods!"

"What happened here?" I asked worriedly.

"Smyros and his sister have died." She said tearfully, referring to one of our neighbours "everyone else is alive, thankfully."

The child was still holding my hand and he hadn't spoke a single word; we brought him in the kitchen, where my mother lit up the torchs and fetched some water to clean up the child. When I removed the dirt from his face I recognized him, most to my surprise: he was prince Priam.

I decided to accompany him to the royal palace immediately; since Ares' temple had been completely destroyed they probably thought he was dead.

"Don't worry, little one, now I'm taking you home." I told him squeezing his shoulder. He clutched my hand without a word.

I was so very lucky to find him. I was lucky to walk by Ares' temple since I usually went another way, he was lucky to cry for help just while I was there, I was lucky to hear him in the confusion. If all of these things hadn't happened then we wouldn't have had king Priam and all of his children.

As soon as we reached the palace we heard a terrible feminine cry and Priam disengaged from my grip and ran inside, calling "Mother!".

I ran after him until we found queen Strymo, keeling and surrended by few servants and by little princess Hesyone, her younger daughter.

"Priam!" she screamed hugging him tight "I thank the Gods, my son!"

We learnt that the gynaeceum had been destroyed by the earthquake and all the women and the children, who slept there, had been killed. Strymo was alive because when the earthquake had began she was bathing with her younger daughter. King Laomedon was dead as well; he went to the gynaeceum to rescue his children but he was crushed by a falling column. Laomedon's brother, Assaracus, was alive and he was searching for Priam all around the city.

"Thank you for bringing him home, Aesacus" the queen told me.

"He saved my life, Mother" the child murmured "I was buried under the debris of Ares' temple and he got me out of there."

Strymo looked at me with teary eyes: "We will always be grateful to you, dearest Aesacus, and you will always be welcome in this palace"

"Thank you, my queen, but I only did my duty."

"But had you not found me I would be dead now. So thank you, sir" Priam added, taking my hand.

"My child, we shall most of all thank the gods who made me hear your voice". I took leave of them and I went back to the temple; busted as it was, it was still undamaged.

From that moment on, Priam was always very grateful to me and often even sought my advice, but I tried to restrain myself from telling him my political opinions. I think a priest should not deal with power; of course, he should have his own opinions, defend what is right and condemn what is wrong, but no more. Otherwise people might think that my opinions descend from the gods and so might share them while I would like everyone to use their own intelligence and wisdom.I'm afraid that many priest had already taken advantage of their social position to gain power and that many will do so in the future.

The rebuilding was long and difficult but I never saw so many weddings and so many newborn babies as in the year following the earthquake. Partly because people wanted to feel love and affection after that terrible night, and partly because the earthquake had reminded us we could have died any moment and that if you wanted to do something you'd better do it quickly.

Assaracus acted as a regent until Priam turned seventeen; after he had become king he married Hecuba, daughter of king Dymas of Phrygia and of queen Eunoe.


	6. Hesyone

**Chapter six – Hesyone**

Priam and Hecuba had many children; someone still says they were a hundred, obviously they were much less than that. I was a teacher to some of them, especially Hector and Cassandra, my dearest prince and princess. Since I saw so many young faces around me, I didn't notice I was getting old; thanks to this I can still say that I have the soul and the heart of a young boy (and the body of a mummy, but let's not speak about that). Thanks to my young pupils I didn't acquire the strictness and mournfullness I found so irritating in the elders when I was a boy; on the other hand, I still have the same flaws I had when I was sixteen.

Priam was a fine, intelligent king but given Troy's position he was beginning to have many enemies. Troy controlled the Dardanelles and all the ships that crossed the strait had to pay a fee; it was a fair fee after all because the ships could also ride at anchor at Troy without paying, even if for a brief time, and in town they could find carpenters and raw materials at a _very_ convenient prize. So Troy was always full of sailors and travellers from almost everywhere; my insane curiosity was always satisfied and I learnt a lot of amazing things and languages.

But someone didn't like to pay.

One afternoon I was performing the rituals in Hermes' temple when one of Priam's messengers came to me, anguished:

"The king requests your presence at the royal palace, sir. It's really urgent."

I hurried towards the palace and found Priam, Hecuba, Laxani and two advisors alone; they all seemed really worried.

"What happened?" I asked Priam as soon as we were alone.

"Hesyone has been kidnappened" he burst out.

Hesyone was Priam's younger sister, a lovely woman, still unmarried. –

"What? Who did it?"

"Strangers, maybe Achaeans. We don't know yet" Hecuba clarified.

"I suppose she wasn't here"

"Of course not. She was going to Demeter's temple with two handmaids. The handmaids told us they were assaulted and hit by four men. They both fainted because of the blows and when they woke up Hesyone and the men were gone."

"When did it happen?"

"This morning"

"And the handmaids say they were strangers"

"They didn't speek Trojan. They say their language was similar to that of the Achaeans but they're not sure." Priam explained. Laxani was silent but quiet while the other advisors and the queen seemed quite perturbed. Hecuba wouldn't quit fidgeting with her waistbelt.

I was really surprised by this news because Troy was not a violent city and we didn't have problems with strangers apart from some benders and street fights that were equally frequent among the Trojans too.

"What have you decided, Priam?"

"I've sent my guards to interrogate everyone around Demeter's temple. I would like to search the ships that ride at anchor but I can't to that."

"I know. What can I do for you?"

"I wish to hear your opinion. Many strangers come to your temple and most of all I trust your intelligence." A man who hits two women and kidnaps another one isn't likely to pay respect to a god, so I didn't think they went to the temple, but it wasn't a kind thing to say at the moment.

"As for the temple I saw nothing strange this morning, Priam. As for Hesyone… I think they knew perfectly well that she's your sister or at least a member of the royal family."

"I agree- he said softly."

"So there are two questions" I went on "How did they know where to find her? Who knew that she was going to the temple?"

"But is it not possible" an advisor interrupted "that someone saw her casually and kidnapped her to ask for a ramson?"

I wasn't persuaded by this supposition: "First of all, it's not that you can go out from Troy with the king's sister without being seen. Unless you have a chariot or something like that. And more than that, Demeter's temple is in a really quiet place. There's absolutely nothing, no market, no inn, no brothel, just fields and meadows. Why should a stranger go there?"

"I agree with Aesacus" Priam declared slowly, then called for two of his most trustworthy guards:

"Go to the doors and ask the guardians if this morning someone went out with a big chariot" they nodded and disappeared.

"Go on, Aesacus"

"My king, I want to be frank. Either they are tailing your family… or there is a traitor."

"I will interrogate every one in this house"

"Well, we'll soon have an answer, I think…" Hecuba sighed.

"Why so, my wife?"

"If they really want to get at you, they'll probably ask for a ramson and we'll know who they are. And even if they simply wanted to impress you…they will want you to know their name."

"I agree with the queen" I said "The kidnappers will probably reveal themselves very soon. In my opinion someone betrayed your trust and the most important thing now is to find him or her before something else happens."

Hecuba was right. About ten days later a herald from king Telamon came to Troy, saying Hesyone had been kidnapped from his master and some allies and that she was now married to him and queen of Salamina. Priam was more furious than ever but the herald said mockingly: "You are lucky you found her a husband without a dowry! If you prefer, my king will send her back to you; it won't be easy to find her a new husband since she isn't a maid anymore!"

After this, I refused to let him pay homage to Hermes in the temple. But we couldn't do anything about Hesyone; Salamina was too far from our army and Telamon wasn't going to accept a ramson. And that man, although a filthy coward, was a messenger and we couldn't lay a finger on him.

But I was right too, there was a traitor; he was one of Priam's guards and was immediately executed. I don't like death sentences; in my opinion, it would have been wiser to analyze and to understand why he had betrayed the king's trust. It was a most unusual thing indeed because Priam used to be nice to the slaves, the guards and generally everyone; thanks to his kind attitude the city had a good reputation. Nevertheless, Priam didn't allow this incident to change his cosmopolitan attitude towards strangers and with this he proved to be a very wise king.

Now we knew that Hesyone's kidnapping was meant to impress the king, to make him remember that he wasn't as powerful as he believed to be. We began to have enemies.


	7. Cassandra

_A.N. As for Cassandra, I've written a separate fanfiction titled "She who entices men"_

**Chapter seven-Cassandra**

I've known Cassandra since she was born. When she was about a month, Apollo's high priest Laxani told me she had been blessed by the Lord Apollo because a snake had licked her ear while she was sleeping in his temple: she was likely to become a priestess. I was her teacher until she entered Apollo's temple and I taught her and her twin Helenus to read and write both Trojan and Cretan language, to sing and dance; in Troy, ritual dances were enormously important and priests were expected to sing and dance to perfection.

Usually the princesses and women in general did not learn how to read and write, but since she'd been chosen to be a priestess king Priam decided to send her to me along with her brother.

She was exceptionally intelligent and witty and had a kind and generous personality, although a little quick-tempered and impatient. When I told her some Trojan history, she would always ask: "And then? And what happened next?" She always wanted to know what the future held and felt anguished and scared if she didn't; this was her biggest flaw.

I knew she sometimes made prophetical dreams and had epilepsy crises but this was perfectly normal for a future servant of Apollo.

At the age of sixteen, when she was consecrated, Cassandra was an exceptionally beautiful and brilliant young lady. She had wavy brown hair and dark grey eyes and she was petite but with curves in the right places; many Trojan men would kill to marry her. She also became my dearest and sweetest friend, especially after Laxani's death.

She soon became a well-respected Apollo's priestess until something mysterious and dramatic happened to her.

She was about eighteen, then; one evening a slave of Apollo's temple told me Laxani had requested my presence at the temple immediately.

"What for?"

"It's about princess Cassandra. She's unwell… very much so" the slave murmured.

I reached Apollo's temple as quickly as I could; Laxani was pacing and waiting for me with an anxious expression on his face.

"What happened, my friend? How's she?"

"Yesterday she had a terrible crisis" Laxani explained.

"Epilepsy?"

"Yes. I've never seen such a violent crisis in my whole life, Aesacus. She survived but… she doesn't talk to me or to anyone else. She hasn't eaten, drunk or slept since yesterday. When I touch her, she flinches and pushes me away. I tried to hold her hands and look" he showed me his hands and I could see that their back was scraped. Traces of her nails were still visible.

"She doesn't even open her eyes and lies in her bed trembling and sobbing. Before frightening her family, I decided to call you"

"I would be glad to help" I said worriedly "but I don't understand that much about epilepsy, Laxani."

"Yes, but you are her friend. Maybe you'll make her say something. Please, try"

"Of course I will. Bring me to her rooms". As we reached Cassandra's bedroom, I could hear her voice sobbing and screaming and I felt even more worried for her.

Her aspect was awful. She was horribly pale and had black shadows under her eyes. Her usually tidy hair were messy and rebellious and she wouldn't keep still. Laxani left the room silently and I sat next to her on the bed. I didn't know how to approach her, so I tried to call her first:

"Cassandra? Can you hear me?"

She said nothing but flailed even more than before.

"Well, I suppose you can if you move like this. Sweetheart, it's me, Aesacus." Again she flailed and moaned. Tentatively I put my hand on hers, half expecting she would have flinched, but she did not; instead she grasped my hand with unsuspectable strength.

"That's better, Cassandra. Now, would you open your eyes? Look at me, please" She complied, but her eyes were unfocused and really, terribly scared.

"Dearest, there's nothing you have to fear. You're safe, the crisis is gone". I could tell she was trying to focus and look at me but she seemed so very tired and terrified.

"Now you should try and rest, my child. You haven't slept an hour in more than a day."

Hearing this, she wailed anxiously again and I tried to understand: why was she like this? Maybe she'd dreamt about something that scared her and so the idea of sleeping terrorized her.

"What did you dream, Cassandra?" She sobbed weakly and clutched my hand even more and I knew that I had been right.

"Now, now, dear, listen to me. You will try to sleep and I will stay here by you side. If your sleep gets troubled, I promise I'll wake you up immediately."

Cassandra seemed to relax but she kept holding my hand. After some time she fell asleep.

Cassandra slept quietly for a while, then she begun trembling and moaning in her sleep. I shook her calling her name:

"Cassandra, Cassandra, wake up!"

She sat up on the bed with a cry and looked at me – with focused eyes, at least. "Aesacus" she murmured.

"Yes, my dear. Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, much better, thank you". I fetched her some water and I was about to lighten up the room with a firebrand when I heard her sobbing. I sat next to her and held her in my arms until she'd cried herself out, I held her while she clutched my tunic as if I were her sheet anchor. Finally, the tears stopped and her breath stilled, but she still looked more perturbed and hurt than ever.

She wouldn't tell me what happened to her and soon I quit asking because I didn't want to upset her even more; from that day on, nonetheless, she kept having frequent and violent crises and many Trojans begun to whisper that she was crazy, which she wasn't. Many years would have passed before I knew the truth.


	8. Helenus

**Author's Note:** Helenus is definitely a minor character. Originally he was not Artemis' priest as he is in my version and he told the Achaeans that they could've taken Troy by stealing the Palladium. I just thought it was an interesting character to develop and I wrote my own version – I don't know how actually good it is. Let me know please =)

**Helenus**

Every time I think about Helenus I can't help but cringing.

He was Cassandra's twin brother and, as I said, he was my pupil along with her.

He was definitely more shy than his sister; sometimes I would speak to them in foreign languages and then ask them to translate and while Cassandra did so readily he always hesitated, even if his translations were correct in the end. Or when I taught them how to prepare curative potions Cassandra would often ask for enlightenment while he preferred to stop and watch her work rather than asking me to repeat the ingredients.

Since his childhood he had always felt the comparison with his twin sister other than with his brothers and he quite often felt ignored and despised (and I must say that he actually was sometimes). Despite my best efforts to get him out of his shell, he was growing up as an insecure, distrustful and often bitter young man.

"Next month they're holding Ares' races" I told him one day "Are you going to race?"

"No" he answered curtly.

"Why? You're fast at running!" I pointed out.

"Hector is faster."

"You bet he's faster, he's almost seven years older than you! But there will be boys of your age too."

"No, I'm not that fast after all."

This is just an example to explain what the situation was.

At eleven years old he entered Artemis' temple as a novice and from that moment on he lived like a recluse in the temple. I only saw him occasionally, during religious feasts; on those occasions he was always very courteous but he didn't seem happy to me. Once I even visited him at Artemis' temple with an excuse because I was worried for him (and that is because I can never mind my own business, I know); he appeared very detached and I couldn't get much from him:

"How are you doing here? You haven't visited for quite a time" I approached him.

"I'm quite busy. There's only the high-priest Grymas and me in here and he's not very healthy too" he answered quickly – and nervously. I knew he wouldn't have said much more.

"I understand but you can't get yourself overloaded with work" I reasoned.

"Thank you" he said stiffly.

Before taking leave I turned back to him:

"Helenus?"

"Yes?"

"Even if I'm not your teacher anymore I'm still here should you need me. I hope you know that."

"I know that" he answered uneasily, and I decided it was not the case to embarrass him any further.

OOO

Some years later, when the war had already begun, I saw him at Demeter's feast, and I was shocked. He was pale, so skinny that he seemed almost ill, his eyes devoid of emotion, his lips thin. He appeared like the shadow of a man – a quite unhappy one too. I was about to approach him but as soon as he saw me from afar, he turned his back to me and left.

I didn't like his expression one bit, he looked around like a caged animal.

He didn't seem happy to see me but I couldn't blame him: maybe I could've done more for him, maybe I shoul'dve tried harder to make him open up, instead I ceased my efforts after some time, and that was partly because his attitude got on my nerves. And it shouldn't have because he was my pupil.

Priam didn't consider him that much since he knew Helenus would've become a priest and not a ruler and that Hecuba had never been the affectionate kind of person or mother either. He wasn't in touch with his siblings because of his very introverted personality. I knew that Grymas, Artemis' high priest, was quite harsh to him and that he accepted the harshness without even trying to fight it; Zeritos, the priest of Ares who was the combat instructor of the Trojan young boys despised and mistreated him because he was shy and thus not a man, according to him.

Helenus had many reasons to be wary of others and I had let him down.

I decided to talk to him again. But this time he _would_ have spat it off!

OOO

The next day I went to Artemis' temple. I didn't know what to say to Helenus and I hoped to trick him into saying something first.

Helenus wasn't surprised to see me –or, if he was, he did a good job of hiding it.

I requested to have a word with him privately and he led me to his room without question.

"Yes?" he asked, turning to face me.

Nervousness. I could see it in his stiff position, in his wary gaze.

I looked at him intently: "Is there something you wish to tell me?

"What are you saying?" he asked coldly. But he stiffened even more.

"I am saying that anguish is plainly written upon your face, I could see it yesterday at the feast too. There's something wrong with you."

Helenus didn't even flinch: "I am perfectly fine, thank you. I'm just tired."

"Look at me in the eye, Helenus. Do you presume you can fool me?"

"No, I…"

"Then don't lie to me because you screw at lying."

"Why are you here?" he asked bitterly.

He couldn't lie further and he changed subject hoping to make me angry, hoping to make me leave.

"I was worried for you. You scared the Tartarus out of me!"

Helenus snorted with sarcasm: "Do me a _favour_! Should I hang myself from a tree no one would even _notice_!"

When he said "_hang_" I shivered. Things had progressed so further and I had very nearly missed them.

"Listen, if you're trying to make me angry so that I'll leave you alone, you're wasting your time" I clarified.

He looked at me but stayed silent, I desperately needed to make him say something.

"Of course I would notice, Helenus, just as I noticed that you are unwell, because I care for you."

He was still for a moment but eventually he hissed:

"You always liked my sister better. And please, don't try to deny it!"

"I won't make fun of your intelligence by denying it. But Cassandra has been my favourite pupil ever, so I like her better than your brothers and your father too. This isn't about _you_, like many other things!"

His words had hurt me, through, and I felt I had some reasons to reproach myself.

"Do you think that I favoured her when I was your teacher?" I asked cautiously. I didn't know what the answer would've done to me.

"No, but she clearly was more intelligent than me and moreover you stayed friends after we finished school, so I supposed…" his voice trailed off.

"Helenus, I don't think you're stupid just because you're more shy than Cassandra. Anyway this doesn't mean I don't care for you at all, young man. For example, I would like it if you told me what the problem is." I cooed.

He sharply looked at me: "Do you really want to know?"

"Of course I do!"

"Very well. I'm a nobody compared to my brothers and to my sisters, Artemis' priest tells me I'm a failure, I haven't managed to find a single friend in my life so far. There's no place for me in this city. And honestly I don't think that speaking about it has improved my condition" he snorted. After this outburst, he resumed his façade.

"You aren't a nobody, Helenus. I would never say that."

"_You_ wouldn't"

"Then you should tell Artemis' priest to shut his mouth"

"As if it was easy…" he muttered.

"The goddess herself called you to serve at her Temple so Grymas shouldn't even dare to judge her decision, don't you think."

Helenus said nothing but at least he wasn't trying to sting me anymore.

"As for friends, maybe closing up in the temple with an idiot and letting down everyone who tries to approach you is _not_ the best strategy" I advised.

"Well, maybe I will cease that" he replied bitterly.

"Fine. Just pay attention to _whom_ you will turn to at that moment, Helenus. You aren't as despised as you believe to be in Troy" I looked at him knowingly and he finally flinched.

"You can't possibly know… whom I want to turn to because nobody knows apart from myself" he said defiantly.

"Helenus, since you say there's no place for you in this city it's not that difficult to understand whom you want to turn to." I explained.

"But I… I haven't _contacted_ anyone" he said, slightly outraged.

"You bet you haven't. Because you wouldn't have betrayed us in the end!"

"And how do you know? Did you understand this by yourself too?" he asked bitterly.

"Helenus, don't pretend to be worse than you actually are. I know you, you wouldn't harm our city even if you apparently like to think that you would."

"Are you escorting me to my father?" he asked, almost as if the answer didn't matter to him.

I sighed. This was bad, bad, _bad_.

"No, that's not the reason why I'm here, Helenus" I said, trying my best to be gentle "I'm just worried for you because I care for you. Do you believe that?"

"Yes" he whispered after a short pause. At least that was something.

"Good. Then believe me when I say that you will not feel better by hurting yourself – physically or emotionally or in every possible way- and that the only problem is the strong, bitter and undeserved despise you feel for yourself."

He looked at me as if he was on the verge of tears but he stayed in control; he was probably so used to it.

We talked for quite a while. He evidently needed to open up but I could tell that wasn't enough, there were too many wounds to be healed.

OOO

Some months after that conversation he visited me late in the evening, which was strange since he barely went out of his temple. He sat next to me by the fireplace and, without being asked a single question, told me everything Zeritos had done to him when he was a boy, the humiliations, the punishments and then something which was even worse. His report was aloof, blunt, almost emotionless, fact after fact, as if he was trying to detach himself. I was wordless. When he finished he accepted my words of comfort and reassurance without denying his pain and anguish, before leaving he accepted my cautious embrace without a word. Then he didn't visit me anymore even if we met in the city sometimes.

He didn't betray us in the end but I believe he wasn't the saddest person when Troy fell either.

I know that after the war he became Neoptolemus' slave along with Andromache and merchants in Crete told me he's still alive. I wonder if he's found some peace too.

Every time I think about him I become quite sad.


	9. The war begins

**The war begins**

I am sure that many poets will tell the story of the terrible war which destroyed our city much better than I can do. So I wish to tell you the little things, the details that you would never know, because no living man knows them apart from me.

I didn't like Paris that much and I must say I wasn't very happy with that because he had very good reasons not to like us too; after all, in his opinion, we had tried to kill him, so obviously he didn't feel gratitude towards us. Actually, things went in a different way; when Laxani predicted that Paris would have brought doom to the city, Priam, Hecuba and Laxani decided to send him away and to have him raised by a shepherd. At first, Laxani wanted to kill him but to this I did not agree.

"Laxani, I am really disappointed in you. If the fates say that something will happen, it will happen, no matter whom you kill! You should know that, you're Apollo's priest!"

"Very well, but at least we must keep him far from Troy. Everyone in the city knows that he'll be our destroyer, how could he live here? How would they treat him?"

I had to agree with him about this; people wouldn't have been able to distinguish responsibility from fate. Priam and Hecuba asked Laxani and me to find a suitable man to leave the child to and we chose a shepherd who lived on Mount Idas and who was childless.

Then one day, many years later, Paris returned. He resembled his mother so much that I didn't need to see the old shepherd following him to tell his name. He still didn't know Priam and Hecuba were his parents but he found out quite soon.

They didn't feel like sending him away again, for he had done nothing wrong. Ironically, he respected Hecuba and Priam who had effectively sent him away, while he scorned his innocent brothers and sisters (especially Cassandra) because they weren't sent away like he was. To make him feel more respected, Priam handed him a delicate diplomatic mission; taking back his sister Hesyone from Salamina. With this, the king wanted to prove to the city that Paris deserved our respect and love. Instead of Hesyone he took back Helen, so from that moment on his brothers hated him even more than before.

To me, it was immediately obvious that Helen was not the problem, she was just an excuse. The Achaeans wanted to take over the control over the Dardanelles, so they wouldn't have to pay any fee to Priam to cross the strict.

Of course, Priam could have lowered the fee. But would they have accepted these new conditions? I think not, it was far more easy to kill us all, destroy our city and take over the trade control. They were lots, we were few. If we go on like this, I believe that one day humanity will destroy itself.

Soon after the beginning of the war, Priam and Hector, along with Paris, came to Hermes' temple with an offer and a question.

"Aesacus, we come here to settle an argument. Hector and I have pondered the possibility of sending Helen back. Paris does not agree. What do you think?"

"And what does Helen think, my king?"

"She says she'll conform to our will but she would prefer to stay here"

"Then I must agree with Paris"

"Well done! We can win them!" commented Paris.

"This is not the reason why I agree, prince Paris. First of all, Helen was not kidnapped but she followed you willingly and, should she go back, the Achaeans would probably kill her. She's our guest and we cannot let this happen. And besides, do you really think all they want is Helen?"

"No" Hector answered.

"Then I think that sending her back would be disrespectful and useless. And they could think us weak too."

Priam pondered my words for a while, then he said: "You are right, Aesacus. I agree."

With that they went away but after some time, Paris returned to thank me for my help. "Quite frankly, my intention was not that of helping you, I merely stated the facts. I still think you both have been hot-headed, but since this is the situation now, we have to cope with it". He looked irritated and left without a word.

I think Paris was the person I found more difficult to cope with. Usually, I believe that people who behave aggressively or annoyingly wish mostly to defend themselves, so there is really no point in getting angry or offended because the aggressiveness isn't really directed at you. This explains why I'm not the most quick-tempered person. And even when people behave in a silly way, I think it's most interesting to understand why rather than just reproaching them, probably because my pedagogic side comes out. Still, Paris was so silly, annoying and sometimes even rude that he often challenged my patience, and the only reason why I didn't give him the dressing-down he deserved was that what we had done to him was much worse than what he was doing to us.

Many people think Helen was a brainless harlot; she was not. Her beauty was stunning but I still think Cassandra was better; probably Helen's blonde hair and blue eyes, so unlikely in Troy, made her shine more than Cassandra, Polyxena or any other woman. What surprised me more was her total absence of prejudices, her objectivity. She didn't care that much about traditions or appropriateness, she liked to have her own opinion about things.

She didn't believe that Cassandra was crazy just because everyone said that, so she went to talk with her several times and then declared "She's not crazy at all". From that moment on, I liked her. And for the same reason, she didn't believe that Paris would have been our destroyer just because her brothers and sisters in law said so. But in this, at least, she was wrong.

We expected the Achaeans to come and they came. There were Agamemnon and Menelaus, the latter pretending to be as powerful as his older brother and evidently failing. There was Odysseus, intelligent and cunning, Hermes' favourite Achaean. There was wise Nestor, who often didn't appear at ease in that army of barbarians.

From the first moment, I knew that Achilles and Patroclus were lovers; they didn't touch but when they looked at each other love and even lust were clearly visible on their faces, so I shivered when Hector killed Patroclus because I knew Achilles would have come back to war to avenge him.

Patroclus was the only and one Achaean whose death I really mourned and Hector did so as well, even if he had killed him; he was a gentle, sweet man and a strong and yet a fearless warrior. I think a man like him should devote himself to something more useful than war; in a war the stronger wins, of course, but is he the wiser too?


	10. Hector

Hector

Given my old age, every name and fact brings a lot of memories back to me. So instead of following a path I make a mess, I know that. But before remembering Hector's death, I have to spend some words about him and his previous life.

Hector was born at the beginning of the spring, when I was about fifty. I was his teacher until he turned fifteen; at that time he was a tall and muscular young man with black hair and black eyes. He was already the city's champion. Kind and responsible, he was a real lord and the thought that he was going to be Troy's next king made us happy. That's why his death was so upsetting to us all.

He married Andromache: a beautiful, caring and sensible young woman. Among the aristocrats marriages were obviously arranged between the families and love had nothing to do with them, yet sometimes husband and wife were so lucky that they actually fell in love. Hector and Andromache were one of this rare Troy was destroyed she was taken by Achilles' son Neoptolemus and went to Phtia with him; I know she's still alive, but what life is that? Hector would have died a thousand deaths to spare her that destiny.

At first I was summoned to perform the wedding ceremony but I preferred to have Cassandra doing that since Hector was her favourite brother.

"And obviously I'll have to climb on the hill and come to Apollo's temple to assist to your wedding, Hector" I told him one day "Given my age, I'll probably die on the road"

"I can lend you a donkey if you feel like that, Lord Aesacus" he was always very formal to me.

"Don't be silly, young one!" I snorted "And besides, should I die, your sister would be ready to perform my funeral as well!" he laughed before returning to his fiancée.

"When will the wedding be, Cassandra?" I asked her.

"At sunset, then we'll go to my father's house for the banquet"

"I must leave from my temple at midday if I want to be there in time"

"Of course! So you'll be there half a day before and I'll have to keep you company!"

"Maybe I could help you getting dressed?" I asked with a wicked smile.

"Very funny!" she answered, threatening to slap my face "Given your age, you are not a danger anymore"

"My sweet girl, let's talk about _that_!" After this, she shot me the famous "death glare" and I ran away. But I was happy she was again able to joke and laugh after months of anguish and sadness. I knew that she had missed our verbal banters too.

Soon, Hector and Andromache had a son. His name was Astyanax, which means "the lord of the city", but his father liked to call him "Scamandrius" as a nickname. His death was so horrible that I just don't want to remember that; I hope he will be with his father now, at least. Long ago, I thought it unfortunate that they hadn't had other children after Astyanax, but now I think it was a big fortune both for them and for the children.

Hector was a really caring and playful father; I remember him playing with the baby before going to the battlefield and I remember even better the child crying because his father, with helmet and spear, must have looked like a monster to him. Hector then laughed and removed his helmet before kissing his baby.

Then we fought for years against the Achaeans. Hector was valiant, he seemed not to suffer any fatigue or tiredness. After Hector killed Patroclus, Achilles badly wanted to duel against Hector, and our beloved prince accepted. I'll always mourn the day Hector accepted that threat.

Finally the dreadful day, the day of the duel, arrived. The previous evening Hermes had come to see me.

"Aesacus, will you watch the duel tomorrow?"

"I think not. A war is not something made to be watched" I answered sadly.

"I agree. But your presence could be required on the walls" he pointed out.

"And why so, sir?"

"I'm sorry I can't tell you. But I would like you to go."

"If you say so, I will go, sir." I answered, thinking that Hermes' request probably meant that something terrible was to happen, he wouldn't have asked me to be there otherwise.

The next morning I stood on the wall ans scanned the people who were gathering there. Cassandra was climbing the stairs, alone, and she went to stand between me and Helen, not saying a single word to us. Looking at her, I could tell that she was distressed and hadn't slept in days.

When finally Hector got out from the doors I looked down, afraid that I knew very much what was going to happen. We didn't say a word to each other as the duel began; Hector was quick and bold, but Achilles was definitely angrier and so less predictable. At some point, Cassandra clutched my hand with a whimper and as I turned to ask her why I heard a horrible cry. I turned to the battlefield again: Hector was on his knees, with Achilles' spear planted in his neck. He panted and coughed and his blood spilled all over and after one moment he fell to the ground. Before we could even cry, Achilles lifted Hector's body and hang him to his chariot, climbed on it and started to ride. We cried in horror and the Achaeans laughed and spat in triumph while Hector was moved across the ground, his blood leaving a long trail. Hecuba fainted, Cassandra continued to hold my hand, panting hard and almost gasping. I led her down to Hermes' temple and tried to comfort her, or maybe she tried to comfort me, I don't know. It was clear to me that she knew her brother would have died at Achilles' hand; she was paler, still silent, and even if she hadn't shed a single tear it was clear to me that she was completely exhausted.

Later, Deiphobus went to pick her up and told us that, as I had expected, they didn't want to give him back to us. The stab of anger I felt when he told me this, besides expected, news, surprised even me.

Later that night, Hermes visited me. I couldn't sleep so I was sitting in the temple's orchard, trying to collect my thoughts.

"I am really sorry, Aesacus" he murmured, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"He was a honorable man and we will bring him back to you, I promise" he comforted me in a gentle voice.

"I could have been his granfather and now he's dead and I'm alive. What will be of us without him?" I was weeping softly now.

Hermes sat near me and encircled my frame with his arm, caressing my shoulder silently. He was so very gentle with me, I don't know how much time I would have needed to recover by myself.

After some time I calmed down: "I am sorry, sir"

"Never mind, Aesacus. I'm sad too". He made sure that I felt better, then he left.

After some days Priam went to Achilles to take Hector's body back and Cassandra asked me to wait with her on the walls. The night was warm and serene and we could clearly see the lights on Priam's chariot, far from us.

"My dear" I asked cautiously "That night… did you dream this?"

"Yes.. and much more" she answered with a shiver, and I didn't feel like pushing her more.

The night was coming to its end when Priam returned with Hector's body, Cassandra was the first one to see them. She turned towards the city and cried: "My beloved Trojans, look! If you ever rejoyced when Hector returned undefied from battle, come here to honour his body! He was our pride and our joy!" Many firebrands lit up in the city, many Trojans reached the city doors when Hector returned. The gods did something to preserve him, I am sure: he was so beautiful that he seemed alive.

With his death our war ended. We were still fighting, yes, but we all knew we would have lost the war, even if someone didn't want to admit that – to himself or to others.


	11. What we expected

What we expected

Some months after Hector's death, Paris died too. He got a wound on the battlefield and died of gangrene after some days, even if Cassandra had done all she could. Day by day, more Trojans were killed and I got the impression that it was just a matter of time before we were defeated. I asked Hermes about that, but he said: -I can't tell you anything about that, Aesacus, but I assure you I'll be with you shall you need it-. After some days, I was in the temple when I felt the earth shake under my feet: the earthquake, again. I got out as quickly as possible, shouting to the slaves to do the same, and we all sat in the market square, waiting. The earthquake was long and violent; I could hear screams and the sound of falling stones and wood, and I feared the walls had fallen as well.

When the earthquake finally ended the city was a mess: many houses were destroyed, many people were trapped under the ruins and, like I had expected, a part of the walls had fallen as well. I was wondering what to do when I heard Hermes' voice in my head: "Go to Apollo's temple, Aesacus. Don't move from there". While I was climbing on the hill I could clearly hear the Achaeans approaching: it was the end. Cassandra and the other priestess, Myrrhine, were both alive and well but many poor houses near the temple were completely destroyed. Many people were in the temple and the priestesses were busy dealing with wounds, contusions and –most of all- terror. –They are coming, aren't they?- Cassandra asked me quietly, and I was sure that she had known that from a long time–Yes- I answered, and she just sighed.

After some time, Helen and Hecuba joined us, while Andromache was nowhere to be seen.

Then, they arrived. Some of them, like Nestor, stood respectfully by the temple's door without entering, while other were not so religious. Ajax the Lesser ran in the temple like a fury, he grabbed Cassandra by the waist and tried to undress her; I grasped his arm trying to pull him away, but before I could really pull he let go of Cassandra with a cry and collapsed to the floor. He was shaken by violent convulsions as Apollo's rage took him; the god's fury left him unmoving and panting, almost dead. After this, no one was bold enough to lay a finger on the priests or to enter the temple like that.

I helped Cassandra to take care of the wounded while in the streets the battle continued. The memories of that terrible night are confused, a series of illogic, dreadful images; the first is of Priam, who died in my arms. –That's ironical- he murmured flatly –finally I have to die in my saviour's arms…-. Then I remember Andromache crying desperately after loosing her son and finally, at sunrise, Agamemnon and Menelaus. I was the only alive male being apart from them, and Agamemnon ordered me harshly to leave. Before I could even move, Cassandra said sternly: -Don't move, Aesacus. Agamemnon, you may have taken my father's house, but this temple belongs to Apollo, not to Priam. So please, behave like a guest!- her bravado was amazing and Agamemnon closed his fists with a grunt but controlled himself, he didn't want to enrage the god any further. During this exchange, Menelaus simply watched Helen; finally he took her by the hand and led her outside, and that was the last time I saw her.

The Achaean captains consulted briefly, then Agamemnon came back and told us: -We have decided not to touch the priests because we respect the gods. But the other women will be sorted between the captains-. So Hecuba was assigned to Odysseus, Andromache to Neoptolemus, and poor Polyxena was sacrified on Achilles' grave.

Cassandra, Myrrhine and I sat in the temple, so shocked that we could barely talk, knowing that soon we would have had to leave our city and, more than that, to divide. Myrrhine went to a nearby city where Apollo's priest had just died, Cassandra had her own destiny; this is neither the right moment nor the right occasion to talk about it but I hope one day someone will. As for me, later that day, Hermes visited me again: -Aesacus, would you like to go back to Crete?- he asked me. I smiled, for he wa sreally caring; he knew that Crete was the only other place I knew apart from Troy. –Yes, sir, I would like it very much- Today a commercial ship will land here. The captain owes me a lot, he'll be glad to host my priest on his ship- Thank you, sir- I said.

That very afternoon, I left.


	12. Epilogue

**Epilogue – Crete**

And so, two years ago, I finally got here. Crete is now dominated by the Achaeans for the most part, but Stenilo, where I live, is still Minoan; it would be _really funny_ if my life had to end because of the Achaeans.

When I had just arrived in Stenilo, Hermes'priest died and I took her place; I will end my life as a high priest after all… and I'm so old that I probably don't have so much to wait.

I spent my first months here craving for Troy, for my beloved friends and even for the old Hermes'temple, crumpled as it was. Thanks to Hermes' support and friendship I've managed, but I still miss them a lot and hope that we will see again, sometime.

For months, he visited me every single day; I waited for him as one waits for the only memory left from a lost world. Then I began to love Crete's green sea, Stenilo's angular bay and the old, familiar language that my father taught to me so many years ago. Younger priests and boys came to learn some medicine, languages, and as in my previous years I took delight in telling old stories and teaching songs. More than that, I knew from the merchants that Andromache was still alive, and so were Aeneas and his father and son. As for Cassandra, I think this is not the time to tell her story yet; maybe one day someone will.

Despite the war, the earthquakes and many other sad events that everyone has to face, my life was a happy one, mostly thanks to the god who is sitting next to me on this rock, resembling a young man. And while I finally end my tale, the blue of sky and the green of sea merge into a turquoise light that surrounds my very soul, telling me new stories.


End file.
